


Dirty Little Sec**t

by emlary



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternative Universe - Politician, Campaign Volunteer!Isak, Come On It's Election Year, Congressman!Even, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: 他得想点什么，不包括Even的嘴唇、手指或者别的身体部位。最后Isak打开笔记本，开始搜索“挪威石油经济”的相关结果，国有石油公司的网站，Wikipedia，经济学人，华尔街金融时报，没完没了的数字和图表。半个小时后，被单下面依然硬得发疼。Isak可悲地意识到，那个男人能让政治都变得性感。或者，政客AU，议员!Even和竞选团队志愿者!Isak。





	1. Chapter 1

乍暖还寒的初春，从来走路都手插口袋的Isak难得良心发现，伸手接过一张传单，他只是可怜站在街头发传单的女孩穿得太单薄。那是一张九月议会大选的宣传单，上面印着几个笑容僵硬的家伙，下面有下一次电视辩论的时间，以及大大的“WE WANT YOU!”志愿者招募的字样，特别标明了不论职业、性别和年龄。

如果说有十六岁的高中生讨厌贾斯丁比伯算是奇闻，那么十六岁的高中生讨厌政治则是再正常不过的事。

Isak也不例外，但这不是他挑三拣四的时候，考虑到他需要在秋季学期开始前补齐一年级社会实践课的四个学分。他也想像好友Jonas那样，在学校附近的面包店打工，“女顾客都喜欢我的幽默感”，“她们一致认为我的眉毛是挪威国宝”，Isak翻了个大大的白眼，“你再这样翻白眼就更找不到实习了”。除了理科，Isak其它方面都“又懒又笨又不善与人打交道”，当务之急就是能找到一个不用倒贴钱的实习机会。谁会想到天上掉馅饼，不，掉传单。

拿着传单偷偷跑到离学校最近的AUF活动点，对政治一窍不通的男孩站在贴满五颜六色竞选海报的玻璃窗外，看着里面的工作人员正在忙碌，Isak觉得自己像走错年级的傻瓜。这果然不是他该来的地方，正想转身离开，一个棕色短发的女孩叫住了他，“嗨，欢迎来到工人青年团。我叫Emma，有什么能帮你的吗？”她的热情就像那双明亮的大眼睛一样让人印象深刻，Isak呆站在原地，不知该如何回答。

来之前他搜索过，知道AUF是工党的青年运动组织。他还尝试了一些在线的政治坐标测试，可里面的许多问题他从未想过，比如“你是否赞同挪威加入欧盟？”等等，欧盟和北约不是一回事吗？纠结了半天，中左翼还是中右翼比问他三明治要放亚尔斯贝格酸芝士还是弗里斯兰丁香芝士更让人头疼。所以面对类似彩虹旗的议会党派议席分布图，Isak闭着眼睛选了红色——和Emma身上印有竞选标语的红色帽衫同色。

支支吾吾了半天，女孩却丝毫没有嫌弃他。Isak被带到室内，填了志愿者申请表，他才发现周围很多人看起来只是稍微比他年长一些，有些像大学生，有些甚至和他一样是高中生。

“那么巧你也念Hartvig Nissen？”Emma兴奋地抓住他的手。Isak正在想该怎么抽回来，一个长头发的男人走过来，“Emma，下周Even与弗鲁格纳区其它党派区议员的辩论结束后还有个支持者见面会，记得吗？地点好像出了点问题，可能会排不开，你赶紧去跟进一下。”Emma朝他吐了吐舌头，“好的，Mikael。”显然叫Mikael的男人是这儿的头，他接过Emma手里的申请表，向Isak点头示意。

经过十分钟（大部分不知所云的）介绍后，Isak也领到一件红色帽衫。从现在开始，他就是工党竞选团队的一员了。Isak望着墙上距离2013年9月8日挪威议会大选不到150天的倒数计时牌，这简直不可思议。

Isak的“工作”很简单，每周去AUF竞选分部三次，周末三小时，非周末两小时。没人会把太复杂或太重要的工作交给一个“志愿者”，无非是发发传单、整理物资的杂事。每次从街头扛着旗子和剩余的传单回来，看到其它AUF成员坐在舒适的隔间里，有事接听选民的热线电话，没事就回回邮件，Isak本来就不高的热情都快被磨光了。

又一个星期五的傍晚，Isak只想赶快搬完为第二天筹款活动准备的小礼品好早点走人，Jonas，Magnus和Mahdi还等着他去pre-party喝酒飞叶子。他可不想把大好的周末时光浪费在重复了成千上万遍的政治口号上，“请您投工党一票！”再听一遍Isak都想翻白眼了。

抱着最后一个纸箱往回走时，前面正好有穿牛仔外套的高个子男人，虽然不认识，看样子打扮得年轻又时髦，应该也是AUF的工作人员。Isak不知道名字，只好喊了一声：“伙计，能帮我撑一下门吗？”对方转过身，看到他手上超大号的箱子，三步并作两步帮他拉开了门，并十分耐心地在外面撑住。经过他身边时，Isak勉强扯动嘴角，高个子的男人却回应了他一个大大的笑容，笑的时候整张的脸都生动起来，眼角眉梢说不出迷人。

“伙计？”Mikael走了过来，疑惑的眼神在Isak和陌生男人之间来回游移。

“呃，我想我该说谢谢。”Isak不明白一个开门的动作为什么会惊动作为负责人的Mikael，“Isak，你不是在开玩笑吧？”

“好了，Mikael，你就别吓唬小朋友了。”男人的声音是如此温润醇厚，好听得Isak想问他有没有录播客，有的话他现在就订阅。

“上帝啊，Isak，你在梦游吗？这是Even Bech Næsheim议员，你过去一个月都是在为他工作。”Mikael指了指墙上的海报，那个西装革履、表情严肃、老气横秋的议员就是眼前这个英俊的男人？眼看纸箱就要跟着他的智商一起下线时，一双强壮的大手托住了Isak的手——人和箱子都平安无事。

“当心，Isak对吗？”男人再次对他展露出迷人的微笑，Isak呆若木鸡地点点头，对方似乎习惯了这样的反应，“你好，我是Even，工党市议会的议员。很高兴认识你。”

明明只是职业政客千篇一律的寒暄，男人眉梢轻挑时Isak连眼睛都不敢眨一下，他知道今晚回去之后，那个动作肯定会成为他春梦的最新素材。

Even帮忙把纸箱抬到办公室最里面的储物间，Mikael一直跟在他们后面，Isak从未见过头儿这么手足无措抓狂的样子。该死，一定是他得罪了市议员，他要被解雇了。

那好听的声音再次响起，“别怪这个孩子，那是两年前市议会选举时的海报，天啊，Mikael，我想我们需要重新拍一些更亲民的照片。休闲星期五这个主题怎样？就像这样？”男人似乎很满意他的牛仔外套和帽衫搭配，“让我看起来更年轻，对吗，Isak？”

他看起来刚三十岁出头，超过一米九的身高在这个巨人国里也显得十分出挑，岁月似乎待他格外温柔，那张脸配上帽衫看起来确实很年轻，就像Isak偶尔偷偷溜进大学生派对遇到的愿意跟他分享一支烟的成年男人，也许还包括之后在洗手间交换的手活。上帝啊，他怎么会联想起那些乱七八糟的事情。虽然对政治不感冒，加入AUF这段时间他也了解了这位议员先生的一些“事迹”，比如他是2011年地方选举奥斯陆大区最年轻的市议员，比如他曾公开批评挪威最大的私营石油公司Schistad家族在环保方面的投入不够，又比如……女孩们都喜欢强调他还单身。

Isak跟在他们后面回到办公区，Even这才和所有工作人员打招呼，他耐心地与每一个人交谈，亲切的口吻和细心的聆听一点都不像敷衍了事。Isak虽然不懂政治，但他能感觉到Even的到来让所有人都振奋起来，大家围绕在他周围，仿佛他是太阳系的中心，单是灿烂的笑容就足以吸引无数的追随者。

“星期五还得加班，大家辛苦了。有人想吃烤肉外卖吗？就在茶水间，我请客。”

在一阵欢呼雀跃中，Even走进了分部里唯一的独立办公室，Mikael跟在后面。在关上玻璃门前，头儿转身严厉地对Isak说：“等我和议员谈完之后，到我办公室来。”

“同事们”都去茶水间了，Isak却无心享用美食，他垂头丧气地躲进洗手间，翻出手机准备打游戏消磨时间，也许这将是他在AUF最后的时间了。

等手机快没电了，Isak才走出隔间，却赫然发现议员就站在洗手池旁，可他刚才没听到响动声，难道……

“Why are you here?”脱口而出的唐突让Isak真想咬断舌头，他窘迫得恨不得逃回隔间里。

“Because I haven't talked to you, not properly.”这不是真的，这个陌生人不可能对谁都这么关心。哪有堂堂议员会在意一个无名小卒的想法，何况十六岁的高中生对政治能有什么看法？他们要聊什么？青少年滥用违禁药物对公共卫生支出的影响，还是如何修复因诺贝尔和平奖与中国的紧张关系？

这些大而空的概念在他脑海里只是一团浆糊，Isak现在唯一关心的就是这份实习工作和他的四个学分。

“我，我只是担心，”也许是Even太过温柔，也许是第一眼就知道这个男人在任何方面都远远超过他所能及的范围，而这很可能也是他们最后一次见面，Isak抑制不住哽咽的声音，“我可能会丢掉这份工作。”

男人宽大的手轻轻拂过他的眼角，Isak才意识到自己流泪了，真是丢脸，居然在议员面前哭鼻子，“对不起，议员先生，我不是……”

“嘘，不用担心。你没有做错任何事，看着我，Isak，你相信我吗？”

他想也没想就点点头，随即害羞地低下头。男人的手心十分温暖，他忍不住贴过去，追逐指尖残留的最后一丝温柔。

“没人会解雇你。我需要你，Isak。下周你会回到这儿的，对吗？”哪怕这是政客信手拈来的谎言，Isak也甘愿相信。他赶紧抹掉眼泪，点了点头。

男人刮了一下他红红的鼻尖，低沉的嗓音激起他浑身一阵轻颤，男人的话仿佛是最甜美的毒药，“Good boy.”

Isak从来没有如此期待过新一周的到来。这次，他迫不及待地想要和“政治”扯上关系。


	2. Chapter 2

议员新一周的日程表就醒目地画在AUF活动处的墙上，Isak打量了半天还是不太确定。他在这个分支工作了一个月才见到Even，谁能保证这个星期忙碌的议员先生还会来呢？又不好意思公开问别人，最后Isak想到一个办法。周三晚上制作完活动所需的标语牌后，他主动请Emma去吃三明治。

“抱歉，只能请你吃这个。”

女孩却毫不介意，对Isak单独约她十分惊喜，笑得甜美动人。Isak在心里暗暗道歉，Emma似乎有点误会，但他不是有意的……总之他顺利编造了周五要去参加朋友生日派对的借口，让Emma同意调整他的工作时间，“那你就去周六下午议员的演讲帮忙吧，在弗鲁格纳庄园的城市博物馆。到时候需要人搬搬桌椅，中间还有茶歇，那个场地我们只能用两个半小时，整理现场动作要快。”

正中下怀。

回家后Isak兴奋地打开衣柜，准备找出最干净的那件衬衫，再好好熨一下。当他还在跟一大堆不记得多久没洗过的“疑似”脏衣服作斗争，就收到了Emma转发的活动安排邮件，志愿者必须穿统一的T恤。Isak顿时像泄了气的气球，都穿一样的红色衣服，难看不说，Even肯定不会注意到他。

答应了自然只能硬着头皮去，把单车停在博物馆门口，准时跟现场的负责人报到，便开始忙碌的布置工作。

出乎意料的是议员已经到了。上次柔声安慰他的男人换了一身笔挺的西装，站在台上跟助理好像在商量演讲稿的内容，而台下的志愿者都在忙着腾挪桌椅，Isak也不敢怠慢。忙里忙外的间隙，目光忍不住往台上瞟，英俊的男人在聚光灯下显得那么耀眼，他这才懊恼地意识到自己和对方之间远不止几个台阶的距离。

Even根本没注意到他。

整场活动Isak都心不在焉，之前利用Emma调整工作时间的沾沾自喜早就消失得无影无踪，他讨厌自己的幼稚，居然以为来搬搬桌椅就能和议员扯上什么关系。

两个小时很快就过去了，演讲结束后还有一个环节，Even将代表工党向城市博物馆赠送一组颇有年头的老照片，记录的是工党过去数十年在环保方面做出的贡献。虽说政治意味十足，也算与当天“后化石能源时代挪威的十字路口”的演讲主题相得益彰。

正当媒体聚在台前为赠送活动拍照时，小小的礼堂里忽然火警大作，博物馆的安保人员高喊着“请大家不要惊慌，室内有完备的消防措施”，却因为人手严重不足，导致慌乱的观众和来宾都挤到出口。天花板上的消防阀已经自动开启，不少人都被淋湿了。

Isak见只有几张用来做样子的老照片用镜框封装起来，其余就随意的装在Even身边的牛皮纸档案袋里，便奋不顾身地跑上台帮忙收拾。等助理带着“火警已解除”的消息赶来时，他已经帮议员把绝大多数照片都暂时用西装外套盖住了。

“你还好吗？”Even身上的白衬衫因为淋湿几近透明，布料下紧实的肌肉线条若隐若现，苍白的手指撩起额头上湿漉漉的发梢，有颗不听话的水珠沿着他修长的脖颈，消失在依然紧密齐整的衬衫领口，宝蓝色的领带守卫着那一方禁欲之地，仿佛再往下看便是不耻的偷窥。

Isak几乎看呆了，张开嘴却没有发出任何声音，反倒吸进一口冷气。

这时有更多的志愿者返回礼堂内收拾现场，Isak见状也不好意思在台上久留，转身就想走。

“Isak，等等。”

议员还记得他的名字。不知为何只是听到男人叫那两个音节他就快感动得哭了，也许，哪怕只有那么一瞬间，男人曾经想起过自己——躲在洗手间的爱哭鬼。脑细胞飞快地运转，Isak在被那双骨节分明的大手拉住时，想了一万种Even会对他说什么的可能，从最动人的情话到最冷漠的决绝。尽管知道全是自己的臆想，但只要是这个天神般的男人，哪怕被他伤害都能让十六岁的少年兴奋到颤抖。

“你能帮我留两个小汉堡吗？”

男人露出两个尖尖的虎牙，眯眼笑着朝冷餐台的方位使了个眼色。不是刚才媒体拍照时那种标准的政客笑，也许他真的肚子饿了，Isak想。这个大他二十岁的男人不管说什么、做什么，他都只有被牵着鼻子走的份。

他默默地点点头，赶紧回到台下跟同伴们一起清理。

等清理现场的工作结束，他攥着装有小汉堡的纸袋，才想起来自己根本不知道大忙人去哪儿了。失落地跑到门口，冷风一吹，被弄湿的活动T恤顿时存在感十足，单车也不见了，还好博物馆的工作人员告诉他因为今天活动来的车太多，之前所有停在门口的车都被移到庄园后门的停车场了。

一辆白色的特斯拉在黄昏的停车场里格外显眼，再加上闪烁的前灯，Isak确信那不是自己的幻觉，议员先生正在跟他，不，是他手里的小汉堡，打招呼。所以他准备把纸袋递给对方就走，不然还能怎样？他不敢再胡思乱想了。

“上车，我送你回家。”可是他明明有单车，“不行，那么晚了你身上还湿着，骑车回去会着凉的。”可是他可以去乘电车，“电车站太远了，除非你想错过晚饭。”Isak还在犹豫，不是不想上男人的车，他怕再次接近Even又会多出些自寻烦恼的念想。

“听着，Isak Valtersen，要么你让我送你回家，要么你穿上我的西装，扛着那个……”他指了指遗落在停车场一角的工党竞选招牌，“一路走回去。二选一，就这么简单。”

下一秒车内的暖气包围住他瑟瑟发抖的身体，Isak忘了要反驳这个不讲道理的男人。Even显然也没空理他，抓起纸袋里的小汉堡就开始狼吞虎咽，也不顾油腻，随手扯开领带和衬衫最上面的扣子，露出喉结下面的一小块颈窝，随着咀嚼咽食的动作上下起伏，白皙而诱人无比，Isak的一颗心也跟着快跳出胸口了。

“喔，抱歉，你也要吃吗？”Even大概以为他饥渴的眼神是因为那些小汉堡，“我大半天没吃东西了，上午的会延时到1点半，赶来这里的路上我还在改演讲稿，真是焦头烂额。”

他小声地说不用谢谢，男人连忙反过来跟他说谢谢，嘴角沾着紫甘蓝的样子一点都不像刚才台上洋洋洒洒、长篇大论的议员先生。

吃完汉堡，Even让他从副驾驶座前的储物柜里拿样东西，原来是电子烟。

“你不介意吧？抱歉，我是个失败的戒烟者。如果你不告诉八卦网站，我会非常感激。”Even像他们第一次见面时那样挑了挑眉，Isak的魂都快没了。

回家的路上他们并没有太多交谈。Even似乎真的有瘾，电子烟在他丰满的唇间饱受蹂躏，Isak只敢偷看了几眼，脑海里就浮现出许多不可描述的画面，全都涉及Even殷红的唇。

“你觉得我今天的演讲怎么样？”议员先生打破了车里尴尬的沉默，Isak说不出个所以然，他怎么知道国际油价和挪威大选之间千丝万缕的关系，还牵扯到奥巴马第二任期内中东政策的变数，以及欧盟与俄罗斯相互制衡导致乌克兰潜在的政治危机。显然Even是这方面的专家，这个问题他答也不是，不答也不是。

“好吧，我知道你没有听。”糟糕，又在Even面前出丑了。“但那不怪你，是我做得还不够好。我的演讲稿应该更浅显易懂些，像你这样年轻群体是我们最应该争取的未来选民，你们是这个国家的希望。”

Isak有点惊讶，他还是小心翼翼地选择跟Even说话的措辞，谁都不想被心上人当做一个蠢货，“你一直都在研究能源问题吗？”

“对，这是我的专长。我今年大选的目标就是争取进入大议会的能源与环境特别委员会。挪威一半的经济都与石油有关，能源问题就是我们最大的问题。”

世界上有比期末成绩、周末派对以及爸妈不要乱翻他的私人物品更重要的事情，Isak认真地提醒自己。

“是不是又觉得无聊了？”男人一副理所当然的表情，Isak羞得又低下了头。

说话间他们已经到了，Isak突然后悔刚才应该选第二个选项，如果拿了Even的西装，就有借口再找机会还给对方。而现在他们就停在Isak家的街角，只要一打开车门，根本无法预知下次再见。再不说点什么，之前被Even抓住时手指在皮肤上留下的触感，偷看Even扯开领带露出颈窝的视觉冲击，和Even共同呼吸没有烟味却熏人的空气，幻想Even的嘴唇……这一切就要结束了。

“你，你嘴角还沾了点芝士。”他撒了谎。

“噢，真的吗？”Even放下电子烟，没有打开遮阳板里面的镜子查看，反而朝他这边靠近了。Isak右手就握在开车门的把手上，他觉得自己像被掠食者锁定的猎物，连最后的退路上都是陷阱。

“你今天冒着淋湿的风险帮我挽救了那些老照片，后来还拯救了我的胃，你说我该怎么感谢你呢？Isak。”

“那些都是我应该做的事。”该死，自己喉头吞咽的声音绝对被Even听到了。

“我希望你不介意焗蘑菇和番茄酱的味道。”

男人给了他足够久逃跑的时间，可任何想逃跑的念头在看到男人轻舔嘴唇时就自动缴械投降了。

Isak并没有完全闭上眼睛，微微颤抖的睫毛也许泄露他的秘密——他想知道Even接吻时的模样。然而当男人丰润饱满的唇凑上来，他完全融化在那美妙的触感中，不由自主地闭上了双眼。

只是蜻蜓点水似的浅吻，他想抗议还没尝到焗蘑菇和番茄酱的味道。

“我不知道你的习惯，但我从小吃蛋糕都是先吃边缘，再吃中层，最后才吃奶油顶上我最喜欢的红樱桃。”

被那一吻迷得头晕目眩的男孩不解地望着Even，对方说了太多关于食物的话，他一句都听不懂。

“所以我先吃了小汉堡，接着尝了口烟的味道，我知道这个不太好，最后再吃……”

这次是Isak主动的，他害怕眼前充满魅惑的议员只是自己的幻觉，他需要切实的证明，唇齿交缠都还不够，每一处被Even触碰过的地方都在叫嚣着肌肤相亲的渴求。

“张开嘴，乖。”灵活的舌头撬开牙关，长驱直入，舌尖舔过齿列带来的酥麻感像电流一样击中了他。男人在他嘴中攻城略地，尽情地吸吮他的小舌，害得他几乎忘了呼吸。Isak像离开水面的鱼，张着双唇拼命向对方讨要赖以生存的氧气，不知不觉却陷得更深。

“下午我一眼就看到你，反戴的红色棒球帽对吧？和我们的红T恤很般配，但都比不上你每次朝我偷看时羞红的小脸。”男人说着扯掉了他的帽子，不听话的卷发乱七八糟翘着。Isak像是被脱光衣服一样不好意思地稍微扭过头，温暖的大手捧起他的脸，从毛茸茸的鬓角插入他蓬松的金发，稍微用力的抚弄让他舒服得忍不住像猫一样哼了出来。

男人最后又在他唇间啄了两口，像父亲的晚安吻一样轻柔，这才放开已经全身发热的小家伙。

“I'll text you.”

Isak来不及问议员先生不知道他的号码怎么发消息，白色的特斯拉就已经开远了。

回家后他不得不反锁上洗手间多呆了一会，依然抵挡不了晚上看到床时各种奇奇怪怪的念头。他得想点什么，不包括Even的嘴唇、手指或者别的身体部位。最后Isak打开笔记本，开始搜索“挪威石油经济”的相关结果，国有石油公司的网站，Wikipedia，经济学人，华尔街金融时报，没完没了的数字和图表。

半个小时后，被单下面依然硬得发疼。Isak可悲地意识到，那个男人能让政治都变得性感。

这也成了下一周议员访问Hartvig Nissen时他最大的挑战，在同学们面前勃起可不是件光彩的事。原来Even也是Nissen的校友，校长向全校师生介绍他时满脸的骄傲，“这位年仅36岁的Even Bech Næsheim先生，是今年议会大选中备受关注的工党议员，大家欢迎议员先生给我们做演讲。”

以他现在对Even的了解，要赢得这间学校礼堂里高中生们的青睐简直不费吹灰之力。男人迷人的外表和一般大腹便便的政客完全不同，再加上他能言善辩的口才，别说女生，连Isak身边好友的Magnus都被他俘获了，对政治一窍不通的男孩不管男人说什么都在欢呼鼓掌，夸张的举动在学生听众中颇为引人注目，Isak见状翻了个大大的白眼。

“快看啊，Isak，议员先生在朝我微笑呢！哇噢，他可真是又高又帅。”

台上的男人确实朝他们坐的方向露出了笑容，Isak心如小鹿乱撞，又赶快纠正自己不要乱想。

FROM UNKNOWN:  
_I'm smiling at you, baby._

手机里猛然跳出一条来自陌生人的消息，而在台上向学生挥手致意的议员，刚好另一只手被讲台挡住了。脸上的笑意在和Isak四目相接时变得更深了。

只因为一个微笑沦陷的岂止Magnus那个傻瓜。十五分钟后，Isak跪学校地下室坚硬的水泥地板上给议员口交时，早就忘了问Even从哪里得到他的手机号码的。


	3. Chapter 3

演讲结束后，议员在一群工作人员的陪同下去了校长办公室，Isak一点靠近的机会都没有。只得垂头丧气地踱步到储物柜旁，取出下节课要用的教科书。他根本不想去上课，便从柜子里抽出充电线，百无聊赖地打开手机准备玩一会再回去。

Isak盯着那条来自陌生号码的短信，短短几个词他反复读了无数遍，尤其是结尾的爱称，仿佛再多看几眼，字母就会自动转换成男人低沉的声音。过去的周末他想着男人在车里亲吻他时充满诱惑的声音，不知道自己弄出来多少次了，每天早晨床头柜上都堆满可疑的纸团。要是此时能感受那个人的体温，听着他靠近唇边低声叫自己宝贝……四下并没有什么人，Isak却咬紧下唇，手指死死地攥着课本和手机，满脸潮红，不知道的人大概以为他生病了，其实Isak只是在跟内心的魔鬼较劲。

正在想该回复点什么，对话框里又跳出一条新消息。

 **FROM Suit & Tie:**  
Meet me in the basement in 10.

如果不是刚才Even在讲台上明晃晃的笑容，Isak真的不敢相信这条短信，也许是三年级哪个混蛋的恶搞？但现在的他一秒钟都等不了，砰地关上柜子门，转身就往那个极少学生知道的地下室入口跑。显然作为前校友，议员先生也知道Nissen的小秘密。

Even也许有什么事没搞定，也许又被学校里的人缠住了，时间其实还有几分钟，Isak独自在阴暗的地下室却等得心焦，四周的空气潮湿而粘腻，每一秒钟仿佛都是煎熬。

他掏出手机想找点什么东西分散下注意力。游戏？他不想在这种空荡荡的地方发出声音，还是习惯性地打开了几个青少年们每天都离不开的那种网站，看看他最喜欢的schoolboy和twink分类下有没有更新。

防火门裂开一条缝隙，光线跟随高大的身影钻了进来，Isak像是被人抓包，吓得立刻按下HOME键并关闭了手机屏幕。来者站在门口定了几秒钟，逆着光他看不清男人的脸，不过那打理得一丝不苟的发型和修长挺拔的身材已经足够让他心跳加快了。

“你在看什么？快点，我的意思是……请你快关上门。”他不想被当作急色的小鬼，虽然听上去就是那么回事。

男人的脸渐渐地出现在他视野里，“我在看星星。”

“地下室哪里有星星？”略带抱怨的腔调似乎没有惹恼对方，男人轻轻抬起他的下巴，“在你眼睛里啊。”

可恶，这种事他怎么可能是政客的对手。没了棒球帽的遮挡，Isak觉得自己就像张白纸一样，所有的喜怒哀乐都展露在对方眼前——现在他肯定羞红了脸，“我没……”

Even搂住他的腰再次吻他时，Isak差点哭出来。他太想要这个怀抱了，当这一切真的发生时，却远远超过他所能承受的极限，胸口像要炸裂开一样，有太多话想跟对方说，全都融化在男人温柔又不讲道理的吻里。顺着腰窝往下，那双大手终于停在他最想要的地方，隔着牛仔裤色情地揉捏他的屁股。他舒服得忍不住攀上男人宽厚的背，没人在意厚重的教科书从手心滑落到地板上。

只是被男人碰了几下，他就不争气地硬了。Isak从唇边对方微扬的嘴角就知道男人笑了，他不甘心地哼了一声。

“在我的秘书起疑心之前，只有十五分钟。我该拿你怎么办，宝贝？”

那两个字已经足够让他臣服，Isak虔诚地跪在男人跟前，抬起头无声地乞求。只要Even点头，一切他都愿意。

“整个周末我都在想你的小嘴，那么漂亮。”整个手掌擒住他的脖颈，Isak不得不把头仰到极限，喉结暴露在对方的手心，最轻柔的摩擦也会带来窒息感，却有股像电流般的快感往下身窜。西装革履的男人高高在上，像个优雅的暴君，掌握着他所有关于欲望肮脏的小秘密。

因为被掐住脖子，Isak被迫张着嘴，此时他离男人西裤的拉链只有几厘米的距离。

“You sure?”男人松开了钳制，像检视私有物品一样抚摩着他被舔湿的薄唇。Isak肯定自己侧颈已经落下了红色的掌印，他还想要男人在他身上留下更多标记。

“Yeah. I want you to fuck my mouth. Please…”

手一直在颤抖，Even便一边安抚他一边解除了最后的障碍。半勃的阴茎弹在Isak脸上，这种事他并不陌生，在无数个花天酒地的派对上，在学校洗手间的隔间里，在夜色笼罩的小巷深处，他吸过很多老二，也被很多人吸过。可面对Even，他却害羞地闭上眼睛，或许是因为太想要了，他害怕被男人看穿自己淫荡的一面。

Isak慢慢地把议员从下到上一点点舔硬，然后再努力含进去，可Even的尺寸很惊人，他只好用舌头包裹着茎身，专心致志地讨好男人。对方没有动，他想一定是自己做得不够好，颤巍巍地伸出手握住底部实在含不进去的部分，努力向前，直到巨大的顶端顶到喉咙深处。他快喘不过气了，终于听到男人略显急促的呼吸，在黑暗中伴随着他含着粗长的阴茎发出的啧啧水声，像星火一下子点燃了他的身体。

而Even似乎也改变了主意，充满占有欲的低吼直接从胸腔中迸发出来，少年的一头卷发被他抓住，不再只是被动享受，男人开始挺腰不断往他嘴里抽送。

“我想砍掉每个你以前吸过的老二，Isak，你是我的。”

Isak被粗鲁的力道撞得几乎摔倒，膝盖碰到刚才掉在地上的教科书，被情欲冲昏的头脑这才清醒一点。半个小时前衣冠楚楚在讲台上演讲的议员先生，正在幽闭的学校地下室操着十六岁高中生的嘴。而他比任何人都甘之如饴，即使因为难以承受频频的深喉，Even实在太大了，眼泪开始在眼眶聚集。Isak不想让对方失望，他埋首在男人腿间继续着见不得人的讨好，甚至把Even含得更深了。

“Look at you, so eager for my cock. Yeah, do that again. Good boy.”

实际上只是被Even操他的嘴，Isak就已经硬得不行了。听到男人的夸奖，泪水再也不受控制，他听到自己发出像受伤的小兽的呜咽声，他还想要更多，只要是Even，什么都可以。男人捏住他的下巴，他想自己一定哭得很难看，想扭过头却被另一大手从脑后牢牢地固定住，男人就这样欣赏着他哭红的眼角，继续狠狠地操他的嘴，最后尽数射在他嘴里。Even的高潮似乎来得异常凶猛，Isak不得不伸手抱住男人的腰才能保证不被他的力量撞倒。

他在男人后腰摸到了一件东西，掉到地上才发现那是——

“刚才我到处在找‘辛德瑞拉’，想把他遗落在我车上的帽子还给他。”  
“那……你找到了吗？”

男人为他拂去沾在嘴角的精液，温柔得让Isak只想仰着脸躺在他的手心里。下一秒却被高大的男人从地板上拉了起来，跪得生疼的膝盖几乎站不稳，Isak只好顺势倒在Even怀里，那强有力的心跳声让这一切显得格外真实。

“我想已经找到了。不过，他想拿回帽子有一个条件，”男人高潮后慵懒的声线让Isak快把持不住了，随便什么都可以。Even吻着他湿润的眼角，继续念咒语，“一物换一物。”

男人修长的手指离他的裤腰越来越近，Isak几乎垫起脚尖想求对方快点。果然Even探进去随便弄了几下，他就射得一塌糊涂，内裤全湿了。

“我就要这个。”Even把手指间残余的浊液在内裤边上擦拭干净时，不怀好意地拉起一截，又弹了回去。刚刚射过的身体哪里受得了这种刺激，Isak双眼氤氲地望着始作俑者，羞愧到极点又不得不照对方说的做，弯下腰依次脱掉所有下装，把已经弄脏的内裤捏成一团，飞快地塞到男人手里，他亲眼看见议员把那团东西放进左侧的裤兜，里面显然还有一支手机。

Isak用棒球帽把被男人揉乱的头发压好，两人一走出地下室，Even就接到秘书的电话。现在去上课已经太迟了，Isak干脆就跟在身后，当然保持了一段不会被人怀疑的距离，他受不了没有告别就跟男人再次分开。跟秘书一起出现的还有Emma，也难怪，她是AUF的骨干成员，这次Even来Nissen演讲就是她一手负责接应。女孩看到不远处的他，热情地打了个招呼，他只好凑近假装跟大家寒暄了几句。

“你叫Isak，对吗？请问能借你的手机让议员打个电话吗？他的黑莓没电了，我们失去了安全的线路，需要一个全新的号码。”

秘书这么一问，他赶紧把手机递给对方。Even把黑莓放进右侧的裤兜，也没多看他一眼，径直走到拐角的另一头打电话去了，Isak识相地没有跟过去。

只过了两三分钟，Even就拿着手机回来了，他十分客气地感谢了Isak，就像他们是第一次见面的陌生人。男孩嘴角挤出一个勉强的微笑，这种感觉真是糟透了。

“对了，Emma，你觉得下一次市政厅的开放日活动邀请Nissen有兴趣的同学来参观怎样？今天跟同学们的交流太短暂了，很多人也许还不知道市议会是怎么工作的，我觉得大选年是个很好的机会让你们这样的年轻人多了解、多关注如何解决社会问题。举行诺贝尔和平奖颁奖典礼的大厅也会开放的。”议员的眼神游移在Isak脸上，他根本不敢看男人的眼睛，低下头却发现Even说话时左手就插在裤兜里，里面有什么只有他们俩心知肚明。

“太好了！我回头跟Mikael安排一下，开放日就在……两周后对吧？Isak，听到没？这下你也有得忙了！”

他木楞地点点头，直到Even和秘书开车离开才发现自己松了一口气。

Isak始终没有给那个“陌生”的号码回复，直到晚上睡觉前收到第三条短信。

 **23:01 MON**  
**FROM Suit & Tie:**  
How about I fuck you on my desk next time you visit my office? I guarantee you it'll be BETTER than your college party or public toilet sex.

操，Even借手机打电话时看到了他忘记关掉的浏览器。对方肯定以为他是故意的，Isak想解释又开不了口，还能怎么解释？ _“抱歉，我不是故意引诱您，议员先生。我只是忘了关掉手机上的色情网站。P.S. 您的提议已全票通过。”_ 拜托，他们又不是在拍色情电影。

犹豫了半天，Isak才给对方发了第一条回复。

 **23:09 MON**  
**TO Suit & Tie:**  
Can you do it from behind?

 **23:15 MON**  
**FROM Suit & Tie:**  
FUXK ISSSSY i just came hard on your boxers

想像议员先生套着他的内裤自慰的画面将是Isak春梦最好的素材。


End file.
